The present invention relates generally to solar power tower systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a solar power tower system having an elevated central receiver.
Throughout the world there is an increasing demand for energy. Due to scarcity of resources and adverse environmental effects, alternatives to petroleum and coal based fuels are gaining popularity. As technology advances, the use of clean renewable energy sources to replace, or at least augment, conventional power plants is becoming feasible.
Solar power plants have proven effective and become the subject of global attention. In a typical arrangement, a centralized tower is located within a field of heliostats. The heliostats are tracking mirrors, which reflect sunlight to a solar receiver located on top of the tower. Within the receiver, the absorbed sunlight heats a fluid to high temperatures, thereby converting solar energy to thermal energy. The fluid containing the thermal energy is then sent down the tower to be stored or converted into electrical energy for use.
The solar receiver is often placed aloft in the central tower to increase the field of view such that many heliostats can focus sunlight onto the receiver. Tall central towers with solar receivers positioned 250 feet or more above ground are capable of harnessing a great amount of solar power. Although tall towers with lofty central receivers are desirable, advancements in technology that increase efficiency and reduce the cost of construction are needed.